The Curl
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: A short, stupid oneshot based on a true story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

This is probably the most stupid thing ever but oh well. Oh yea, this is based on a true story.

It was a normal Tuesday for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of their class. The dread for the first class of the morning, double potions, was the same as ever. Slowly, they made their way into the dungeon and sat in their usual seats. The air was heavy and damp because of the heat from the coming of the summer months.

As the dungeon door swung open, Harry was bent down pulling his potions book out of his bag. There were a couple of sniggers heard in the front; and Harry looked up curious. Unfortunately, by the time he did so they had stopped and Snape was at the blackboard. After a swish from his wand, Snape turned back around and it was with all the will power he could muster that Harry didn't laugh out loud. For there, right on Snape's oily head, was a black, lock of hair curled crazily and flopping around his head.

"Everyone needs to have all their materials out on their desks by the time the bell rings or they will be spending this Saturday evening with me in detention!" He snarled, obviously ticked off by the sound of laughter in his classroom. He glanced to Harry, hoping to catch him not doing what he was supposed to do. Luckily, for Harry, and unfortunately for Snape, Harry was sitting in his seat with all the things he needed on his desk. Snape scowled and turned around.

Neville Longbottom was having a rough day, and it was only eight o'clock in the morning. He had woken up late, spilled too much salt on his eggs and, the worst of all, split his bag on his way to potions. Quickly he cleaned it up and scrambled towards the dungeons, praying he would be there on time. However, as it had showed earlier that day, luck was not on his side. He arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang, and he was nowhere near his desk or having all of his materials out on his desk.

"Longbottom! Detention. Saturday night." Snape barked. Neville's eyes were wide with fear as his head bobbled furiously. The rest of the class, not being in trouble with Snape, laughed when the curl bounced around, ruining his mean demeanor. Snape's head whirled around trying to find the reason for the laughter, but he did not find it and so he merely stalked to his desk.

"You have one hour to complete your potions. Get started." Snape ordered and then went to grading essays from another class. There was quite a bit of scraping and whispering as everyone began their potions, but silence overtook the room as the students concentrated on the task at hand.

Harry was stirring his potion counter-clockwise and counting the number; when he was nudged by Ron, almost causing him to slop the potion out of the cauldron.

"Ron!" He hissed. "Watch what you're doing."

Ron ignored him and said instead, "Look at Snape."

Harry looked up at the front of the room, where Snape was still sitting at his desk and grading papers. At first he did see what was so important that Ron needed to point out, but after taking a closer look he saw, the Curl. The Professor was oblivious to the greasy strand of hair bouncy around as if it had a mind of its own. This time, Harry couldn't control his laughter and a short little snort came out of his mouth. Due to the heavy silence in the room, everyone heard, including Professor Snape.

"Potter." He sneered.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked innocently.

"What, may I ask, is so funny that you see the need to disturb my class by laughing?" Snape stood and walked briskly, yet menacingly over to Ron and Harry's table.

"Er..I..just looked into my potion, sir and saw my reflection and it...er...looked funny." Came Harry's lame excuse.

"Potter, look into your Cauldron."

"Yes, sir." Harry obeyed and when he did, he saw both his and Snape's reflection in the liquid.

"You are not supposed to be able to see your reflection in this potion, Potter." Snape smirked. Harry, however was also running out of luck, because there in the potion was the reflection of, the curl. If it had looked ridiculous normally, then it looked twice as ridiculous upside down. Once again a small snort came out of Harry's mouth.

"Detention, Potter. All next week. For a unrecognizable potion, disrespect _and_ disruption." Snape walked back to his desk, robes billowing behind him. "Put a sample on my desk and clean up. Now." Soon the bell rang and everyone rushed out into the hall.

"That thing was hilarious, wasn't it?" Ron laughed all the way up into the Entrance Hall.

"Too bad I got a weeks worth of detention for it, though." Harry muttered and the three hiked up the stairs on their way to Charms.


End file.
